dajfandomcom-20200214-history
Leenik Shodu
Leenik Shodu is Rodian and former Knight of DAJ. He officialy entered DAJ order at year 343 ABY(at age of 16). Leenik was born at 327 ABY at lowest levels of Coruscant undercity. His mother was called Ruda Shodu and his father was/is named Narik Shodu. His name means Skillful Revenge in Basic. His Master was Dagon Marek more known as Jack of Blades. History Pre-jedi age "It's not easy to feed kid down here you know..." - Narik Shodu to Kain YukiShiro after he told him that Leenik is Force sensitive Not much is knows about Leenik's live before he was found by Jedi Master Kain YukiShiro at his fathers flat. His mother disappeared at his age of 3 and his father wasn't really capable of raising child, probably do to the fact that he was junkie as well. Leenik was growing his way around and pickpocketing with his best friend back then Twi'lek Tal Dil. Once they stole goods from violent smuglers in this event Tal Dil was shot by his own hold-out blaster he stole before. Leenik was at age of 6 back then. He even today clearly remembers this event that always reminds him how is world cruel place Few months after this event DAJ Jedi Master Kain YukiShiro 'luckily' found Leenik when he was on mission in the underworld of Coruscant. There he encountered Leenik's father Narik and after seing image of junkie taking care of child he decided that it'll be better to take Leenik with him to DAJ's Tatooine temple. His father literally gave him up without any hesitations He didn't have any kind of education at this age and he was able to speak Basic only. It's guessed that his parents didn't know any other language as well Hopeful age "I don't want to know my midi count...it will make me arogant, desperate, hopeless I don't know." - Hopeful Leenik Shodu to Jedi Master Vrook Lamar Leenik setled up at Tatooine temple, but he had problems with talking to other Jedi in the temple which caused that he was considered as weird among younger ones and probably even older ones. At this time he grew closer to Jedi Knight Dagon Marek that he didn't call other then Jack, he considered him as father he never actually remembered or maybe even had. He also had to learn how to read and write at this age which he acomplished that without any problems and rarely he participated on History, Ethnics classes etc. with other members where he rather kept silent and let other answer. His Initate trials didn't go so well and he actually failed in all of them but yet to his surprise he got accepted into order. He back then picked the path of Sentinel Initiate age "I just hope that I won't fail my...friends." -'' Initiate Leenik Shodu on his 1st mission When Leenik got initiated he managed to build some relations with other members as well. He still had problems with some of the members but he always tried to avoid any sort of problem or conflict and rather walked away. He had some major problems with his meditations at this age where his subconscious was showing him image of his father that was claiming to be sorry for what he did. Leenik refused to forgive him at 1st time, but then with help of Jedi Knight Dagon Marek he decided to accept what he did not forgive him which escalated into happy moment with his mother and father he probably never had. Since then Leenik is always imagining their old flat as start point of his meditations. His father still shows up in his meditations but these cases are really rare. And the and of this age DAJ temple on Tatooine was attacked by Inquisitors of Galactic alliance which caused DAJ order to leave Tatooine and fleeing from inquisitors in their fleet. He spent the rest of his Initiate time at ship Senatorian where he also met Marlak Khatar II. With him he quickly became friend. Few days before DAJ ended up on Himerius V he was promoted into Padawan rank. Padawan age ''"'I'm proud of you, son... You have the potential to become one of the greatest Jedi, you just have to trust in yourself" - Jedi Master Dagon Marek to Padawan Leenik Shodu on his Force barrier Just few days after Leenik got promoted to Padawan DAJ order crashed on the planet Himerius V. After setling down in the temple they found Leenik decided to pick Jedi Knight Dagon Marek as his personal Master due to the friendship that grew between them. Leenik proved to not be fast learnen and he had problems with almost everything his Master was trying to tell him from practice to theory. Just after like year he got used to F's teaching system and he finally started to do better. At this time he proved to be good at using Force powers and not a single one was giving him any problems to perform. He had issues with light-saber combat for quite a long time and he was even thinking about changing his path to Consular. Only with help and patience of his Master he managed to improve at that area as well. His relation with other students went much better and was actually feeling like the part of the family. He grew into sometimes even disrespectful boy and he had some problems with taking orders from less authoritative people. He was willing to accept deals better then just orders. He went into some fights with other members of order, but they were all setled up after some time and they never actually grew over his head. His 1st real lost ocured at one of the missions where team he was part of lost against army of droids. He got catched by suprise when he was hellping Jedi Knight Catherine Araniell Keliath. He got hit right into his face and his eyes and noses got melted. He then spent almost a day on Tatooine planet without his eyes and face with Adept Dereck Le'inn and Jedi Knight Catherine Araniell Keliath. Team was later on found by Jedi Master Vrook Lamar and Jedi Knight Dagon Marek. His face was rebuild back ot it's former state on their way back to Himerius V by his master. He was made an Adept at his age of 20. Adept age "What does it mean to be a Jedi?" - Adept Leenik Shodu to Adept Jaina Verda and Padawan Xarav Matoa At age of Adept Leenik showed doubt about his future. He wasn't sure of himself and about his role in the order. He tried to start behaving like authorian figure, but he never really liked this role and gave it up soon. His trials went relatively fine, but he showed some problems with lightsaber fight where he scored below average. Knowledge part was done without much problems. He decided to choose path of Hunter due to this he had to kidnap or kill Dark Jedi Vaan Ridin. This hunt went well and team of Xarav Matoa and Marlak Khatar II and himself managed to kidnap Dark Jedi. He was made Knight at his 21st birthday. Same day he recieved Dagon Marek's 1st lightsaber that he gave him so he won't forget that he was his padawan. Knight age ''"I tried my best. I really did. And on this way...I ruined myself" ''Knight Leenik Shodu to Padawan Marlak Khatar II Shortly after he was made a Knight he took his 1st Padawan Angelus Lucias at his age of 9. Angelus prooved to be interested Jedi learning the Jedi ways and Leenik was more then happy to have such a student. As he was teaching him the Jedi ways Leenik found out that Angelus is really troubled by his past as both of his parents died when he was very young. As Leenik got it Angelus saw him as some sort of father figure which made them bond to each other even more. Angelus found himself a crystal on his crystal hunt which was containing a Force Ghost of an Anciet Jedi. Crystal was wicked by a Sith and therefore Angelus lost his memory because of it. During one of Angelus' meditation with the crystal a former owner of this Crystal Ancient Jedi *Insert the name here*. As order entered it's harder times a survival training mission called The Drop Off happened. During this mission whole temple expect councilors were dropped on a unknown planet without any kind of technology or equipment. As he was the highest ranked member when Dark Angeles arrived he tried to organize the group and give them a order. This caused that a lot of Dark Angeles disliked him which made him question himself and after death of Vigil Orsino at the end of the mission he lost complete faith in his leadership skills and almost gave up. Only because of help of his old friend Marlak Khatar and Xarav Matoa he managed to regain some bellieve in himself and push forward for the few remaining days. Also the fact that his 1st Padawan lost his memory on this mission didn't help him much. He managed to regain trust in himself after some while through Shortly after he was made a Knight Master Sirius Leos left order and disapeared which eventualy caused order to split. After this event where almost everyone decided to join the split and few decided to take their own ways the reamains of the former order decided to leave and disapeared as well. He stayed in the temple with his Padawan Angelus Lucias and Padawan Avea.